Kuon Niwa
is a character introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Drive. Kuon is an assistant English homeroom teacher of Kisaragi Academy Senior High School's classroom 2-9, the CEO of Perfect Life Promotions Co.,Inc. and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. She is the older sister of Aiko Niwa. Design Kuon appears to be a tall, slender woman with petite features. She has dodger blue eyes. Her hair is snow-colored, which is cut into a bob with two longer sections of hair that intertwine into braids and join as it reaches down her back. Her style of dress is very professional and modest, consisting of collared undershirts, a blazer, and dress pants. This is perhaps to hide her rapidly aging appearance, which is present everywhere but in her face. Personality Kuon gives off the air of a sunny, doting personality, similar to Yui Shishido as the five original Heavenly Host survivors have acknowledged on more than one occasion. As a teacher's assistant, she pushes her students to try their hardest and only wants for them to succeed, making her popular among the students. This is demonstrated by her giving Satoshi Mochida tutoring, despite it being in a subject that she doesn't teach, and hounding Yoshiki Kishinuma to make sure he completes his make-up work. Despite coming from a place of love, Kuon can be very controlling. Her overly-developed brain has given her the ability to see the most effective action to completing a task, leading her not letting others take the leadership role. But because of her exceedingly high intelligence, Kuon is very logic-oriented and often fails to factor in how her actions might impact those around her. She doesn't understand the emotion behind the reactions she receives, such as Aiko's anger towards her controlling nature, or Satoshi's unease towards her love confession. Plot Corpse Party: Blood Drive CHAPTER 00 『 A Faint Light 』 Kuon is the assistant teacher of Kisaragi Academy Senior High, much like Yui. At the same time, she is also the CEO of Perfect Life Promotions Co., Inc, a company she worked her way up from due to her very high IQ. She makes her first appearance meeting Yoshiki and Satoshi on the school rooftop during lunch break, where Satoshi despairs at not being packed lunch by his mother. Kuon asks what is Satoshi's favorite dish and leaves the rooftop. A short time later one of her men arrives by helicopter to deliver Satoshi's favorite food, stunning the two boys in wondering who Kuon is. CHAPTER 01 『 Returning』 Kuon later playfully forces Satoshi to study for a quiz he had missed earlier, preventing him from meeting up with Yoshiki and Ayumi Shinozaki. CHAPTER 02 『 Respective Desires 』 That night, she came home seeing her sister Aiko present, getting ready to head off. However, Aiko rebuffs Kuon's kindness before leaving. CHAPTER 03 『 Pain 』 The next day she hounds Yoshiki into doing the same but then sees Naomi Nakashima on top of the school building with a dazed expression. Kuon calms Naomi down but sees her left eye had been cursed. Patching it up (and believing that the eye has indeed been cursed) she offers to take her back home, but Naomi refuses. Seeing her disheveled appearance that suggests she ran way from home, Kuon takes Naomi back to her place to stay for the time being. CHAPTER 04 『 Pillars of the Six Demons 』 Kuon later meets and becomes friendly with the Mochida family, much to Satoshi's shock and embarrassment. She soon converts their house to the Mochida Hot Springs and entices Satoshi and the accompanying Naomi to join in. That night, Satoshi finds Kuon alone and naked; her body appears to be very thin with her spine and ribs clearly visible. Kuon does not appear to be embarrassed but rather pleased that Satoshi saw her. Despite the teacher-student relationship, Kuon confesses to being in love with Satoshi. However, not knowing Kuon since returning from Heavenly Host, Satoshi gently rejected her. Although disappointed she remains happy that Satoshi, as well as the other survivors, are genuinely grateful to her. CHAPTER 05 『 Breakdown 』 CHAPTER 06 『 Book of Shadows 』 CHAPTER 07 『 Determination 』 CHAPTER 08 『 Ties Severed, Ties Mended 』 CHAPTER 09 『 Imperator 』 CHAPTER 10 『 Reparations 』 When Kuon returns with her students to the top of the final pillar, they find Magari and Satsuki both waiting for them. Magari tells them that the pillar is going to go off no matter what and they needed to go now. Kuon's Everafter Stone is still charging, and not enough power for everyone, and Magari's stone was crushed during her fight with Sachi. The characters are all doomed until Kuon speaks up and uses her everafter stones to destroy the pillar, so the others live. She dies in the explosion. Trivia * Kuon's personal life is shrouded with mystery. ** Kuon doesn't share information about her weight, blood type, and dislikes in the Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE Complete Series Fanbook, and uses evasive answers instead, such as "Same with Ai's" for her weight and blood type and "Nothing much" for stuff she dislikes. ** It's unknown what is her body's age despite her being mentally 24 years old. ** A question mark is listed with her birth date. * Kuon is the tallest female character in the series at 170 cm/5'7". * Kuon is shown to be the first person of the group of people that have feelings for Satoshi to actually confess with it not leading to wrong ends or happening in an alternate timeline. Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive Corpse-Party-6.jpg|Kuon's Full Profile BD-Kuon.jpg|Kuon on the roof of Kisaragi Academy Senior High School BD-onsen-group.jpg|Kuon in a group photo with Satoshi Mochida, Satsuki Mizuhara, Naomi Nakashima, and Yuka Mochida Kuon-back.jpg|Kuon sitting by the hot springs Kuon-back2.jpg|Kuon sitting by the hot springs Kuon-hot-spring.jpg|Kuon in the hot spring Kuon-hot-spring2.jpg|Kuon in the hot spring Kuon-hot-spring3.jpg|Kuon in the hot spring Kuon-hot-spring4.jpg|Kuon in the hot spring Kuon-hot-spring5.jpg|Kuon in the hot spring Kuon-hot-spring6.jpg|Kuon in the hot spring Chapter10 EN.png|Kuon in the Chapter 10 save icon chara_01_09_a.png|Kuon's model texture |-|Misc. = ''Miscellaneous kuon1680x1050.jpg|Kuon's wallpaper Kuon Niwa (1).jpg|Kuon Niwa's concept art Kuon Niwa (2).jpg|Kuon Niwa's concept art Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Females Category:Teachers Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists